bywfandomcom-20200214-history
High Definition Wrestling
High Definition Wrestling (Known On-Screen as HD Wrestling and previously known as AWF or Awesome Wrestling Federation) is a Backyard Wrestling company based in the middle Tennessee area. Ever since its opening in late 2008, HD Wrestling has been changing the way Backyard Wrestling is, and continues to do that for the future. HD Wrestling's rating is PG, as we don't use vulgar language nor do we use weapons that could hurt people. HD Wrestling is like TNA or WWE in a way. We tell stories in various ways. We tell our brilliant stories using promos, wrestling, applications, social media, anything. We do it to enertain everyone around the world watching. The Early Years HD Wrestling first started off as AWF in 2008. The first match recorded was Logan The Deadman vs Lo-Fly with the owner of AWF at the time Triple X as the special guest referee. The match was filmed with an old Camcorder and wasn't in the greatest quality. In Early 2009, AWF filmed another match, this time in standard quality using a digital camera. The match was once again Logan The Deadman vs Lo-Fly, with Lo-Fly being the winner. In the fall of 2009, AWF started filming more and more episodes, and had interesting storylines, for example, a new debuting superstar named Cody hacked into a match to tell everyone that he will be arriving the next week, which he did in a match between Logan The Deadman and Stephen. In 2010, AWF Filmed a Free-Per-View titled "Ironmania 2010" which featured Logan The Deadman facing Triple X in a 10 Ironman match for the AWF Championship. Triple X won the match, however, the match was at night, and the camera used at the time did not get any of the match, therefore the match was never posted on YouTube and the vicory remains uncredited in the books. For the rest of 2010 and early 2011, no matches were taped and people were begining to believe it was the end of AWF, however, in March of 2011, a promo was released promoting "Ironmania 2011" and the "Rebirth" of AWF. Welcome to the new age of AWF In April of 2011, Ironmania 2011 was filmed at the brand new AWF arena in Tennesee. The most noticable difference from the previous years was that there was no trampoline, as the previous trampoline was left behind at the former arena. Also new to AWF was an entrance set, with a projector that showed the show's logo, promos, entrance videos, and so on. At Ironmania 2011, it was Logan The Deadman, renamed to Blake Bryan, facing off against Triple X, renamed to Jackson Brandon along with new manager Hunter Scott, for the AWF Championship in a 10 Minute Ironman match, in which Jackson Brandon won. The following week, Jackson Brandon came out on an episode of AWF and showed off his championship title and announced a fatal four way ladder match at the next Free-Per-View "Resolution". The following weeks, Hunter Scott, Blake Bryan, and Lo-Fly all battled in matches to get a spot in the fatal four way match. At Resolution, Lo-Fly was victorous and became the new and last AWF Champion. The next week, Jackson Brandon came out, snatched the AWF title from Lo-Fly, and proceeded to smash it with a metal pipe. The next month, Jackson Brandon announced that AWF was going away, and said the reason for that was AWF was the most used name in Wrestling history, and that he wanted there to be an original name for his company. AWF had it's final show under the "AWF" name in June of 2011, and had a 1 month break before it continued on as "High Definition Wrestling" Say Goodbye to AWF, Say Hello to High Definition Wrestling In August of 2011, High Definition Wrestling appeared on YouTube for the very first time. It debuted a brand new set, and a brand new trampoline. The first match on the newly named "HDW" was Blake Bryan vs Lo-Fly. After the match, Jackson Brandon ran into the ring with a television camera and hit Blake Bryan with it. The next week, it was announced that Blake Bryan will face Jackson Brandon on an episode of HDW for the ownership of HDW and the brand new HDW Championship. Blake Bryan won the match, and became the new champion and the new owner of HDW. Weeks after, Jackson Brandon interupted Blake Bryan and told him that he deserves a rematch. Blake announced after that at "The Last Survivor", he would be defending his title and ownership against Jackson Brandon in a 15 minute no holds barred match. After announcing that, Blake insulted Jackson and his ex-girlfriend, which caused there to be a brawl in the ring. At "The Last Survivor", the first match was Lo-Fly vs Undead for the Championship in a Case, which can allow the case holder to have a HDW Championship anytime, anywhere. Undead won the match, and the Championship in a Case. Jackson Brandon defeated Blake Bryan in the 15 Minute no holds barred match for the ownership and championship. After the match, Undead attacked Jackson from behind, and cashed in his Championship in a Case. He pinned Jackson and became the new HDW Champion. After that event, Blake Bryan became the temporary HDW owner and HDW took it's winter break and came back in 2012 with "Ironmania 2012" It's time to bring the past into the present After Ironmania, a strange promo was uploaded onto the HDW YouTube page. It involved static, and words moving at a very fast speed. Stopping the video at certain times can allow the viewer to see words such as "Live for it" or "XXX" or "AWF = Better" At Ironmania 2012, Undead defended his HDW Championship against Hunter Scott and Blake Bryan in a Triple Threat 10 Ironman match. Blake Bryan defeated both superstars and reclaimed his HDW Championship. After the match, Blake's friend and newest superstar C-Dub The Risktaker came out and congratulated Blake. The next week, Lo-Fly was scheduled for a match against C-Dub the Risktaker with Blake Bryan as special guest referee. Before the match started, the power in the arena went out and the strange promo was shown on the brand new HD Titantron. After a black out, Triple X from the AWF days appeared on stage with his previous "D-Evolution-X" music. He said the words "I'm Baaaack" before the show ended. The week after, Triple X had a backstage promo, telling Blake Bryan that he isn't the best in the world, and that Triple X lost everything after AWF ended, and that HDW will never be as good as AWF. He also said that he will be in the 4 man over the top rope battle royal at the "Last Man Standing" Free-Per-View. At the event in June of 2012, Triple X defeated C-Dub the risktaker, Lo-Fly, and Blake Bryan in the battle royal to earn a championship ladder match at the biggest event of the year "Resolution". Weeks prior to the match, Triple X was in the middle of another backstage promo when Blake Bryan attacked him, used various weapons on him, and ended the attack by jumping off a car hood onto Triple X. A week after, it was announced that if Triple X lost the match at Resolution, he would have to leave HDW forever. At Resolution in October of 2012, Triple X was defeated in a match that people would call one of the best matches in AWF/HDW history. Blake Bryan performed a code breaker onto Triple X and proceeded to climb the ladder to receive the HDW championship. Long Hiatus and 2014 Return After the event, HDW went on it's normal winter break. There were plans on a 2013 year for HDW, but plans fell through and no events were ever put on in 2013. The only thing uploaded onto YouTube in 2013 was the full 20 match with Triple X and Blake Bryan at Resolution. Even though no events were produced, HDW now has plans to have another season in Febuary-March of 2014, kicking things with the "High Defintion Rebirth" event where new graphics a new logo, pyrotechnics, a brand new HD set with the greatest technology, and new storylines will be revealed.